zentrelafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Log, Part II
The Lost Log Part II should be the eighth quest you do It should be stressed that this is a much harder quest than the rest, as it is extremely hard to find all five log books. "This quest is pure torture if you don't cheat" Required Level: 8 Required Quests: The Lost Log "Orin's (-1668, 56, 515) logbook disappeared!" Quests Home Part 1 Talk to Overseer Orin. Overseer Orin: Oh, aren't you the one who helped out Oran? Overseer Orin: Well, as luck would have it, I'm having a similar problem right now. You: Oh, I'm not sure if I'm rea- Overseer Orin: You'll help? Great! You: Um actually I didn't reall- Overseer Orin: So basically, I have a logbook, similar to Oran's. The thing is, my little puppy at home tore it into 5 pieces this morning. Overseer Orin: I was going to glue it back up, but I had to take care of some business outside the cave first. Overseer Orin: When I came back, the pieces of the logbook were gone! Overseer Orin: I bet those kids over there took them, but when I asked them about it they ignored me. Overseer Orin: Can you go see if maybe they know what happened to the logbook? Part 2 Go talk to Kran Kran: What's up, ol' geezer? You: Hey! I'm still young, you know? Kran: Ha, whatever. You: Listen, kid. Did you do something with Orin's logbook? Kran: He's still going on about that thing? Kran: We just hid it in the hay here. There were like 5 bundles, so we scattered them. You: Well, you need to go get them now. Kran: I don't remember where they are. Who do you think I am, Sage Solomon? You: ... You: You're a real brat, you know that? You: Whatever, oldster. (Hint: The kids are right next to the lake) Part 3 Report back to Overseer Orin Overseer Orin: Any news? You: They say they hid the bundles inside the hay here. Overseer Orin: Oh gosh, now I'll never find it... Overseer Orin: I was even ready to give out a nice reward to you for finding it... You: A reward? Overseer Orin: Yes. A really amazing, insanely powerful reward. You: Well, you know... I do have some spare time. Maybe I can help you find the pieces of the book? Overseer Orin: Would you really do that? I'd be so grateful! You: A reward? Overseer Orin: The logbook was ripped into 5 bundles of 20 pages each, they should be in these haybales somewhere. If you can bring all 100 pages back to me in order, I'll have a nice reward waiting for you. Part 4 Go get Orin's Logbook, Pages 1-20, 20-40, 40-60, 60-80, 80-100 Overseer Orin: Thank you so much! Well, I'll be busy fixing this now. Thanks again! You: Didn't you say there was going to be a reward? Quest Complete! The Lost Log, Part II You receive: 2000 experience points Comfy Boots Dialogue Overseer Orin: Oh, uh... Yes... Uh... Here. Take these. You: Are these... your shoes? Overseer Orin: No? These are. Uh. Fancy... uh.. Shiny.. Uh.. Really good boots. Overseer Orin: Well, off you go now. Tips Try ones that you think wouldn't have a book in it. Go on multiple accounts to be able to do more haybales in a shorter amount of time. Hint: Most haybales are on the left side of the cave